


Mortal Once

by Jitter



Category: The Dresden Files - All Media Types, The Dresden Files - Jim Butcher
Genre: Angst, Death, Other, cold days spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-23 10:11:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2543774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jitter/pseuds/Jitter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cut scene at the end of Cold Days following Mab instead of Harry after their talk</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mortal Once

“I would lay them to rest upon the island, the fallen Ladies, if that does not offend you.”

“It doesn’t,” I said. “But check with the island.” 

“I shall. Please excuse me.”

~ Cold Days. 

 

* * *

 

Mab had already started walking away when her Knight spoke again.

"Was it hard for you to kill Maeve?"

"I was mortal once, you know."

She cursed herself the moment she uttered those words. What in oblivion had possessed her to reveal that to him? She could have replied so many ways else, she could have noted he also had a daughter and said nothing more. That was over and done now though and she kept walking away to her daughter's body not looking back at her Knight.

A fuckin Winter Knight with a conscience.

She shook her head with a bitter smile.

She paced in a circle three times around the bodies before kneeling down when she reached them, her white gown getting soiled by the moist dirt, the air sealing with a pop around them, a ward giving her privacy. She glanced at the fallen Lady Summer for a moment before turning to look at Maeve. Her face wasn't as messed up as Lily's had ended up. The bullet wound was too clean, too well aimed. There was a perfect round whole just on the side of her nose. Neat, clean and dark. Only a trickle of dried blood on her cheek. Nothing else.

She had made that circle around them for a reason. There were still mortals on the island, there might also still be members of her court. She didn't know, she hadn't paid attention. The point was she knew she would probably need to cry and breaking down in pieces in front of a bunch of mortals and courtiers wasn't smart.

Mab looked at her daughter's glassy eyes. They were still vibrant even though the pupils had dilated even more so than before. She reached and closed her eyelids softly then sat on the ground, gathering her gown up her legs so she could sit with her knees folded by them and tilted her head making Maeve's nose obscure the bullet's entry wound. It was cliche but she looked just like she was sleeping.

And then Mab started sobbing.

It wasn't even quiet or dignified crying. There first was a big heaving sound in her throat, coming as it seemed all the way from the depths of her very soul, and suddenly she was making more sound than she had intended to, as her eyes filled with tears that promptly froze and caked on her eyelashes.

She leaned forward and lay down by Maeves body, not caring that her previously pristine white gown was getting dirty, wrapping her arms around her daughter's limp body and pulling her close on her chest, letting out an grieving wail - the most awful sounds of grief a person could possibly make.

She cried, clutching her dead child on her heart until her cheeks were slathered with frozen tears, her nose dripping too, her eyes red and swollen. She cried until her throat closed and she had no more sounds to make, weeping silently as she clung desperately on Maeve, not willing to just let her go yet, not willing to get up and place her daughter underground.

But she had duties. She had a new Lady to take care of and instruct and she would be waking up soon. 

She pressed a kiss on Maeve's head and laid her down before she got up, dusting her gown as much as she could, wiping her face with her sleeve. She could use a glamour to cover up later until she could clean up, it was no matter. She dusted her sleeve and took a step back, letting her will go from the circle, the sounds of the lake and the mortals in the distance reaching her ears once more.

"Ancient one?" she called.

 _I AM HERE_  came Demonreach's voice.

A low rumble shook the earth for a moment but promptly stopped. Demonreach's form closed in opposite Mab.

"Would it offend you were I to lay the fallen Ladies to rest here?"

_REST?_

Mab sighed.

"Their mortal vessels." she explained, "I would like to place them here beneath your soil. It is a... custom. My people either burn or bury their lost ones."

_WHY?_

"It--" she paused, closing her eyes and swallowing, "It helps with closure."

_THAT SEEMS FUTILE, THEY ARE ALREADY EXPIRED._

It was true but how could she communicate with the spirit the (very mortal) need of conclusion, of saying your last goodbyes as either fire or earth consumes what once was full of life?

"Would it offend you?" she repeated.

_IT WOULD NOT. DOES THE COLD QUEEN NEED ASSISTANCE IN SUCH A TASK?_

"If it pleases thee, I would rather not do it on mine own." she said softly. Composed. "I thank thee."

Demonreach nodded.

Together they shifted the earth with their magic, creating two  graves in which they placed the fallen Ladies. Mab carried Maeve, Demonreach carried Lily. After they had deposited the bodies, Mab knelt down again and picked two handfuls of soil. She threw one over Maeve first, then continued with Lily. When that was done they started filling in the graves.

"May the soil that covers you be light, my child." she whispered when they finished, then turned to the spirit again.

"If you consent I would visit them, once a year on the second day of Samhain." she said, "And I would appreciate if you did not inform your custodian that I do. Would you do that?"

 _YES._  came the brief answer.

Mab nodded her thanks to the spirit and started walking towards the cabin where her new lady was, dusting her hands.

There was much work to be done.


End file.
